


MCYT Requests

by U_Wish_U_Knew



Series: MCYT [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Assault, Attempted Kidnapping, Child Abuse, Dadza, Kidnapping, Physical Abuse, President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tubbox, box - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_Wish_U_Knew/pseuds/U_Wish_U_Knew
Summary: Submit your requests for stories in the MCYT Universe (Dream SMP)I prefer writing Tommy-centric but anything is fine :D
Relationships: Jordan Maron & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: MCYT [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047355
Comments: 18
Kudos: 63





	1. Request page

Hello everyone! I am planning on starting a request page so you can ask me to write a story and I'll see what I can do! ALso please don't be upset if it's not exactly what you envisioned, seeing as that is probably a case of me not getting enough information.

You can be as vague of precise as you need/want to be :D

The first request has been published in the next chapter of this work.

I'll let you know whether or not I'll do your request in the comment section :)


	2. Tubbox (Tubbo, Phil, Captain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Basically a oneshot about Tubbo being found in a box. Instead of being abandoned he was kidnapped (by pillagers maybe? I dunno) and left in a box before Phil found him. His dad is The Captain (because we love that) but the only thing Tubbo remembers of him is his face. Because of that he had no way of finding his dad so he just accepted Phil as his dad and the rest of them as his brothers. This would be after the war and after everything is blown up, The Captain comes to the Dream SMP and Tubbo recognizes him. Also maybe Phil being protective of Tubbo. So like when Tubbo is like “I think that’s my dad” or whatever, he doesn’t want the Captain around Tubbo because everyone thought he abandoned Tubbo. And preferably the Tommy exile arch doesn’t exist in this. Then really from there it could go a lot of ways and I’d be fine with anything. I really just want Captain Dad and Tubbo fluff.'  
> -Val

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is good enough <3

Tubbo was only young when the pillagers took him.

He remembered nothing of his old home or life as a baby before he was kidnapped, with only the memory of his name being Toby, although his Dad would call him Tubbo, and a vague recollection of a face, although he didn’t connect the dots as to his Dad being the owner of the face until a few months after he was taken.

After the pillagers had come to his home and had taken him, he had been thrown into a sealed box with one long, rectangular strip of the box being cut out so that he could be fed and hydrated, and so that the young boy could breath.

In the beginning Tubbo had been small enough to stand in the box, having to reach up to peer out of the hole, but as he grew older, his body grew as well and eventually all he could look at was the hole. He was only a small boy as he was not fed much and his body had to grow to fit the box, but he was still cramped.

Then, one day, everything changed. He felt something rumbling under him, which typically meant the pillagers who had taken him so many years ago were on the move to a new location. Then, he felt the vehicle he was in hit a bump and his box tipped out of the locomotive, leaving him deserted in the middle of a dusty plains.

After a day of being stuck in the middle of nowhere, Tubbo finally saw someone he had never seen before.

The man had beautiful blonde hair that Tubbo had never seen before, seeing as every pillager that had kidnapped him were bald with the only hair on their face being their bushy eyebrows. The pillagers also had greyish skin and dark eyes, however this man had glowing pale skin and eyes that were the brightest shade of blue Tubbo had ever seen. He was also wearing green clothing, a dark green cloak, and a white and green bucket hat.

Tubbo’s eyes widened as the magnificent figure came to a stop in front of his box, peering into the hole to see the small boy in there, curled up and eyes wide with fright. The man looked at the boy in shock before grabbing the box and continuing with his journey.

And that’s when the man’s wings expanded from under the cloak, lifting Tubbo’s box into the skies.

Tubbo had looked out of his small hole in shock, staring at the skies around him and the feeling of lightness that came with flight.

In those moments, Tubbo decided that his new favourite colour was green. The colour of his saviour.

Finally, the two arrived at a new place. The man then took him inside, placing the box down on the ground carefully.

‘I’m going to cut open your box, okay kid?’ he heard the man say.

Tubbo tried to make a sound, but his voice failed him from lack of use. Phil carried on, however, without seeming to care too much about the boy responding to his words. Tubbo watched with worried eyes as the blonde grabbed a sharp knife and walked back over to his box.

Tubbo pushed himself as far down into the box as he could as the knife gently cut open the top of his box.

And then he was free.

He was then lifted out of the place he had lived and slept in for years by his green clad saviour, who he had soon learned to call ‘Phil’, and was guided in walking.

It had been multiple hours after Tubbo had arrived at Phil's home when three figures had walked through the door.

And that’s when Tubbo had met the rest of his soon-to-be-family, with the closest person to him being Phil and Tommy, a boy with even brighter eyes and blonder hair than Phil, and Tubbo was finally happy and free.

Although part of him still wished he could be with his original Dad.

And he’d cry about it to Tommy and Phil and Wilbur and Techno, telling them how glad he was to have them as a family, but also how horrible he felt without his proper Dad, and how he felt like he had abandoned him, but his new family comforted him, telling him that it wasn’t his fault.

So Tubbo eventually learned to let it go.

Then came a time when he was sixteen. Tommy and Wilbur were leaving to a new town and he couldn’t wait to go with them.

He wasn’t going to be left behind.

But now everything had gone to shit. After too many wars and even the death of one of Tubbo’s older brothers at the hands of his own dad, Tubbo was the president of the land he had fought for, with his best friend and closest sibling, Tommy, at his side and his family all together again, even if Wilbur was only there in spirit.

Until someone came to the city, changing everything for Tubbo.

He recognised their face, their hair, and their warm brown eyes.

It was his father.

He walked hesitantly over to the man, his eyes widening. Everyone was around him, welcoming the new person, but Tubbo was just staring in shock.

‘D-dad?’ he asked hesitantly, causing the people around him to quiet down and the man to turn to him.

He watched as his biological father’s eyes widened as he stared at Tubbo.

‘Toby?’ he whispered. ‘My Tubbo.’

Tubbo felt tears come to his eyes as the man said that, but before he could move to hug his Dad, a large wing came in front of him.

‘Who are you?’ he heard Phil ask suspiciously.

Tubbo’s dad cleared his throat awkwardly before saying, ‘My name is Jordan, although many refer to me as Captain,’ he told him.

Phil’s eyes narrowed. ‘And how do you know Tubbo?’ he asked, and Tubbo could hear the protectiveness in his voice.

Jordan, the Captain, looked at his hands for a moment, not quite sure how to phrase his next words, before saying quietly, ‘Tubbo is my son.’

Silence.

‘Leave.’

Tubbo stared at Phil in shock. ‘What?’ he said, but Phil just ignored him.

‘What do you mean?’ said the captain, anger rising in his chest. ‘I’ve finally found my son, I’m not going to leave!’

Phil scoffed though. ‘Yeah right. The son who you abandoned? I’m not letting you get near Tubbo.’

‘Who do you think you are-’ the Captain started, but Phil shook his head.

‘No,’ he said icily. ‘Who do you think _you_ are?’

The Captain spluttered at that, but Phil kept going.

‘Do you wanna know how I found him?’ he asked. ‘I found him in the middle of nowhere in a box he hadn’t left for years! The boy couldn’t walk or even talk when I first found him.’

Jordan’s eyes widened at his words. ‘No,’ he whispered in shock.

‘Yes,’ Phil said angrily.

‘It’s not his fault,’ Tubbo whispered quietly, causing Phil and his father to look at him. Tubbo felt tears in his eyes but kept talking.

‘I was kidnapped, he couldn’t do anything. I don’t blame him,’ he said.

Phil stood still for a moment, before finally lowering one of his wings, allowing Tubbo to walk over to Jordan.

The Captain stared at his son for a moment, before scooping the boy into his arms, smiling widely.

That night, the boy and his son sat back, watching the sunset silently.

‘I love you, son,’ Tubbo heard the man next to him say.

Tubbo smiled widely.

‘I love you too, Dad.’


	3. Forgiven (Tubbo, Techno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'My prompt I was thinking Tubbo gets attacked by schlatt (since he still has a canon life) because he took his rulership of lmanburg from him and Technoblade is in the area and sees it happen he is reluctant to help him because he hates government but decided to anyway because he still kind of loves tubbo like a brother. Anyway after chasing of schlatt he takes an unconscious tubbo back to his base. Maybe one where tommy isn't. And after tubbo wakes up they have some alone time to bond, and forgive each other You can do whatever you want with this prompt. Im just a sucker for tubbo and Technoblade fluff.'  
> -Respawn

Tubbo sighed as he looked over his nation. His nation.

It was kind of weird to think about, seeing as he had never really had a position of power in the past, but he was happy with where he was with life.

If it wasn’t for the exile of Tommy.

He put that out of his mind though, focusing instead on New L’manburg. He was proud of his land, no matter what anyone said about it.

Proud of its history; proud of their history.

Tubbo smiled. He was sitting on the roof of Fundy’s home, watching as the sun set over his city, before hearing someone walking behind him.

Tubbo turned around, only to be surrounded by darkness. He flailed around, trying to get his bearings, but his body stopped moving as he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

\---

Techno had just been minding his own business; walking around, killing some chickens for food, committing minor terrorism - the usual -, when he spotted two figures in the background. At first he was just going to ignore it and walk away, seeing as he wasn’t allowed in this country, but as he looked closer, Technoblade spotted that it was a man dragging another unconscious person.

Techno’s eyes widened and he quickly inched closer, being as sneaky as he possibly could be. As he got closer, Techno could make out what looked to be Schlatt dragging a small boy in a suit, who Technoblade assumed was Tubbo.

Technoblade was reluctant to help Tubbo, afterall he wasn’t one to get into political battles unless it was about ending all politics, but another part of him was screaming to help Tubbo.

Screaming to help the boy who he had screwed over in the past.

Screaming to help his brother.

Technoblade shivered at the thought, but it was true. He really did view Tubbo as his younger brother, but that moment was not the time to think about it.

He had to help the president.

Technoblade jumped down from his position above the ex-president and current one, pulling out his sword as he did so. He quickly pointed his weapon towards Schlatt, snarling at the man.

‘What do you think you’re doing,’ he growled angrily, causing Schlatt’s eyes to widen.

‘How are you here?’ he asked in confusion, but he didn’t receive an answer as Techno took a swipe at his chest.

‘Leave the boy alone,’ Techno rumbled, causing Schlatt (the coward, he thought) to quickly let go of Tubbo’s body, which was half encased with a bag.

Schlatt stood there awkwardly for a moment, his hands in the air, but he quickly ran as Techno muttered a quiet, yet lethal, ‘leave.’

Techno then looked down at the young president, unsure what to do, before picking the small boy up in his arms and carrying him to shore, where he put him in his boat and took him back to his home.

Techno watched over the boy for a while, carrying water and hot soup over to the desk beside the president’s bed. He waited for a while for the boy to wake up, unsure of what he was going to do and say when Tubbo woke up.

Eventually, he did, with his eyes slowly opening and looking around, barely taking in where he was.

Techno gave a half-smile to the boy, holding up the now-warm soup out to Tubbo, who slowly took it.

‘Why am I here?’ The boy asked in confusion, glancing down at his bowl and then back up to Techno.

Techno shrugged. ‘You were attacked by Schlatt,’ he told him without making eye contact.

Tubbo narrowed his eyes. ‘So why am I _here_ ’ he said again, slowly picking up a spoonful of soup.

Techno sighed. ‘I was worried. You’re only young I guess and, no matter how much I hate governments, it isn’t fair for you to be hurt because you were thrown in as a leader to replace a bad one.’

Tubbo continued to look at him suspiciously before shrugging with a sigh. ‘Oh what the hell,’ he muttered. ‘I should be thanking you, not being all paranoid, so thanks,’ he said with a heart-warming smile.

Techno smiled.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before Tubbo sighed. 'You know, I can kind of understand where you come from with your whole "Destroy governments" thing,' he said, looking down at the bowl of soup.

Technoblade looked at him in surprise before letting out a laugh. 'Really?' he said in shock. 'The president doesn't agree with governments?'

Tubbo smiled as well. 'Well it's not that,' he laughed. 'It's just that I get it, you know,' he stumbled over his words.

Techno patted the boy on his back. 'Yeah, I know,' he smiled. 'And hey, I guess I can kind of forgive you for being a part of the government,' he smiled.

Tubbo smiled back at him.

For the next few days, Tubbo and Techno hung out, with the two watching the stars together and cooking together until Tubbo was healed from when Schlatt assaulted him and was ready to face his people.

Techno couldn’t be more proud to be friends with such a good president.


End file.
